


Sunflower Petals

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I haven't it all planned, Missing Moments, Post The Last, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: Series of interconnected or not, diachronic or not ficlets, standalones and drabbles about Hinata's and Naruto's relationship post The Last. No central plot.





	Sunflower Petals

**Abdication**

“I submitted today my request to stepping down of my position as the heiress of the Clan.”

A drop of blood grew on Naruto’s fingertip when the knife he used to peel the potatoes for dinner cut him. Right away, he put his wound in his mouth, glad to know that Hinata was with her back turned to him, stirring something at the stove, and didn’t see his moment of carelessness. He was also thankful for that she couldn’t see the expression of shock on his own face. Of course, they had talked about that subject, exhaustively, but in his heart, he had never really believed that she, truly, would go forward with that decision.

He watched her sigh and her raise her shoulders.

“Of course it’s just a formality. I haven’t been the heiress for years.”

Naruto took his finger off his mouth and internally thanked Kurama for it bore no wound anymore. He dried himself with a kitchen towel and putted his hand on Hinata’s tense shoulder.

“Hinata, look at me.”

She extinguished the fire and turned to him, as Naruto feared, her eyes were filled with unreleased tears.

“Are you sure that was the right thing to do?”

She took a deep breath and raised her head, full of dignity, Naruto let himself smile a bit, full of pride, as he cleaned a tear that dared to taint his girlfriend’s face.

“I am. It has been though. And a part of me feels like I’m betraying my family, betraying Neji-nii-san… ”

“That ain’t truth’ttebayo. You love your family, and Neji would want to you to be happy.”

She gave him a tiny smile and looked at him in that way that made him feel giant.

“I know, but…” she wet her lips, making a little pause “even being convinced that it’s the better for me and for the Cla, I still worry and it’s still hurt inside. But it’s better than forcing my father to dishonour me again. He wouldn’t do it. Not after everything that happened…”

“Of how you’ve grown…”

“Yes” she smiled a little bit more and pressed herself closer to the hand Naruto left slip from Hinata’s face to her neck. “But keep that position was occupying a place that didn’t belong to me. Hanabi has the personality and the talent required to lead. Being the second born she should have been, by tradition, sealed. When she becomes the leader, she will be the living proof that there is nothing separating Souke and Bouke. Leader Hanabi is the future Neji-nii-san dreamed for the Hyuuga Clan.”

“And you will be free.”

“And I will be finally free.”

“Those old farts won’t try to seal you instead of your sister, will they?”

“I don’t think so. My father would never let them. Not after what happened to Hizashi-ji-san.”

“Uh… Ok then” he smiled at her with affection. “You’re being so brave. I’m so proud of you’ttebayo.”

“T-thank you” and another tear dropped.

And this time Naruto hugged her.

“Oh Naruto-kun” she sobbed against his chest “I know it is for the best, but why it hurts so much?”

Naruto, whom once experimented the pain of letting go of his own family held her tightly and tried to pass through that act all comfort he could offer. Trying to make Hinata understand that no matter what decision she could make in life, he would be present as her pillar, as she was to him, and if, in the future, she chose him for her new family, that would make him the happiest man the world.

Those were many things to pass through a hug, and, for this reason, they had to stay there, in that position, in the kitchen, for quite a while.

    

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting this series of post The Last NaruHina ficlets mostly because I don’t see much of the things I’ll be posting around and because I really miss writing for this ship. It was my main ship once, and I still find them talking inside my head frequently but I don’t want to start another WIP.


End file.
